


Duality

by twelvenineteen



Series: Pieces of BeomNyeong [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, this is more like a very long introduction to i dont knw what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: The most feared gang leader Im Jaebum has a treasure no one knows about except his right-hand man.





	

Jaebum hops on his crutches and stops in front of a beaten up man on his knees. One of the guys holding him up pulls his hair back to make him look at Jaebum. Jaebum raised an eyebrow when the man started begging for his life to be spared.

 

“I didn’t hear you beggin’ when you and your boys were beating the shit out of one of my men. You really think you can get away with it? Do you think this-” Jaebum lifted his crutch and rests it on the man’s thigh. “-makes me weaker and I can’t beat some senses up your brain? Hell, it’s way easier with these two sticks always in my hand.” Jaebum presses his crutch down, deeper into the man’s thigh, earning a strangled cry from him. Jaebum skillfully hopped back with his good leg and swung his crutch on the man’s face and blood splattered messily. The man lies on his side groaning in pain and Jaebum rests his crutch on the man’s palm, making sure all of his weight is being supported on one crutch. Something did crack - probably a knuckle or a bone - making Jaebum lose his balance for a moment. But he caught himself while the man screamed in pain. Jaebum uses his good leg to step on one side of the man’s head and presses down on it.

 

“I’m not going to kill you so that you run back to your boys and tell them to fucking leave my men alone. If you wanna fight, we fight. Don’t throw shitty jumpscares in alleyways and throw cheap punches at my men just because he’s alone. If you do that again, I’m going to break more than just your hand and face. Got that?” Jaebum warned. The man nodded timidly.

 

Jaebum turned and faced his right-hand man who’s standing beside him. “Finish him for me.”

 

“You’re going somewhere?” Mark asked.

 

“Yeah. Graduation.”

 

And that’s all he said before he hops away with his crutches, leaving Mark to finish whatever that’s left.

  
-  


Jaebum got home quick with the help of one of his men for sending him home. He didn’t need the help even though he’s with crutches but all of them wanted to take care of Jaebum and all of them wanted a shot at being Jaebum’s second best when they know the first best will always be Mark. But what they didn’t know is that even Mark is not first best. Someone else is.

  


_Jaebum was sitting in their bedroom when Jinyoung walked in with a sly smile on his face. He crawled onto the mattress, making his way towards Jaebum. He kissed the elder’s lips briefly before pulling back. “Are you free on the 14th?”_

 

_“Maybe? I’m not sure. Do you want to go somewhere?”_

 

_Jinyoung grinned. “It’s my graduation.”_

 

_Jaebum raised his eyebrows. “Already? That’s fast. Damn.”_

 

_Jinyoung laughed and went to Jaebum’s side to lie his head on his chest and hugs his waist. “Can you come?”_

 

_“Me? There’ll be parents there right?”_

 

_Jinyoung pouted and looked up at Jaebum. “Yes parents. And kids too.” Frustrated, Jinyoung sat up, his back facing Jaebum. “It’s fine if you don’t want to go. I know you hate being around families.”_

 

_Jaebum sighed. “I’ll try to go okay? I mean even if there are no families there, I don’t know what shit might come up on the 14th.”_

 

_“No it’s fine. You don’t have to go,” Jinyoung said, getting up from the mattress._

 

_“Jinyoungie…”_

 

_Jinyoung turns to face Jaebum. To Jaebum’s surprise, his face does look quite fine. He doesn’t look mad or sad._

 

_“There’re invitations. So if you can’t confirm right now that you’ll be coming, then don’t come at all. Coz if I get the invitation for you and you don’t come on the 14th, then there’ll be an empty seat. And that’s worse than knowing you’re not coming at all,” Jinyoung explained._

 

_They looked at each in other in silence for quite some time before Jinyoung breaks it, turning away._

 

_“I’ll come.”_

 

_Jinyoung turned, clearly shocked at the sudden confidence in Jaebum’s voice. Jaebum simply smiled and stood up. He walked towards Jinyoung and cupped his face, staring lovingly into his eyes._

 

_“I promise you that I’ll come for your graduation. Even if I’m in the midst of killing someone, I’ll tie him to a lamppost and attend your graduation first. Alright, baby?” Jaebum smiled. Jinyoung grinned and nodded._

 

_“Make sure you clean off the blood first.”_

 

Jaebum getting into an accident wasn’t part of the plan. Jinyoung told Jaebum that he didn’t have to come to his graduation. And it’s totally fine because Jinyoung knows Jaebum is not attending because of the accident. It’s going to hurt a little seeing the empty seat but at least he wouldn’t have the 50% hope that Jaebum would attend and then get disappointed when he didn’t.

 

Jinyoung was sitting on his seat at the side, checking his cue cards when Jackson suddenly whispered in his ear.

 

“So are we going to finally get to see Mr. Boyfriend today?” Jinyoung turned to him and Jackson wriggled his eyebrows. He laughed and shakes his head.

 

“Nah he’s not coming.”

 

“Whaaaatt.. I thought I heard you telling Mr Noh that you’ll be getting one invite? Isn’t that for him?” Jackson asked, sounding clearly disappointed. He knows about Jinyoung’s secret boyfriend and how lovely he treats Jinyoung and both of them live together because Jinyoung is an orphan and well, Jackson doesn’t know what happened to Jaebum’s parents. But Jinyoung never lets Jackson or any other close friend see Jaebum. Not even in pictures. Everything is all hush hush about Jaebum but ironically somehow almost everyone in campus knows that Jinyoung has a secret and oh-so-loving boyfriend. And everyone wants to see him.

 

Rumours and questions got around such as “what school did he go to”, “oh is he working already”, “is he a sugar daddy”, “is he younger or older”, “is he an idol”, etc. But Jinyoung paid them no attention.

 

“Yeah it’s for him. But he got into an accident recently and I’m not going to have him come to the graduation with all his crutches. I’ll see him at home anyway,” Jinyoung said.

 

“Oh.. Is he okay though?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah he’s fine. Probably resting right now.”

 

“It’s okay I’ll record your speech later and send it to you so you can show him what he had missed.” Jinyoung chuckled but nodded, thanking his close friend.

  
-  


Jaebum reached the entrance of the hall with some guide from the junior students who are the ushers for the day. A tall student councillor asked for his invitation card and Jaebum gave it to him. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at Jaebum.

 

“Oh my god. Are you Mr. Boyfriend??” he asked. Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows a little.

 

“Um what?” Jaebum glanced at the councillor’s name tag. _Kim Yugyeom._

 

Yugyeom slapped a hand to his mouth with a chuckle. “Sorry. I mean, are you Jinyoung sunbae’s boyfriend?”

 

“Ah. Yeah I am. You are..?”

 

“I’m Yugyeom! His junior. I’m very close with Jinyoung sunbae,” he grinned and clearly very happy to see Jaebum.

 

“Oh that’s….great.”

 

“Yeah! I’ll show you to your seat. It’s starting soon,” Yugyeom said and ushered him to his seat personally. Jaebum realised that they were going way to the front and he was feeling slightly confused - and uncomfortable.

 

“Aren’t we going a little bit to the front? I don’t mind sitting at the back,” Jaebum said.

 

“Oh Jinyoung sunbae didn’t tell you? Invites for the top students will be seated in front. Like a VIP seat,” Yugyeom said. _Ah of course._ “And Jinyoung sunbae will be giving the valedictorian speech!”

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“He didn’t tell you that too? Oh, maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. Please don’t tell on me,” Yugyeom put his hands together as if begging Jaebum. Jaebum laughed and nodded.

 

“Okay here we are. Make yourself comfortable yeah?” Yugyeom said and rushes off to the back of the hall. Jaebum heaved a sigh and glanced around. There’s definitely a lot of families here and Jaebum started to feel self-conscious about how he look and if he had covered some of his bruises and scars properly. He tried to be as clean and neat as possible knowing that he’s the only person who’s coming for Jinyoung. He didn’t want Jinyoung to feel less than the other students who have their parents and siblings with them.

  
-

 

Jackson rushed to Jinyoung, tapping his arm urgently. “Jinyoung Jinyoung!! Didn’t you say Jaebum got into an accident?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“And he’s on crutches?”

 

“Yesss. What’s wrong Jackson..”

 

“Is that him???” Jackson asked, pointing to where Jaebum was seated. Jinyoung looked at he saw Jaebum glancing around. A smile tugs at the ends of his lips and Jaebum suddenly spotted him. Jaebum smiled and Jinyoung smiled wider.

 

“Fighting,” Jaebum mouthed. Jinyoung grinned and nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung mouthed. Jaebum smirked and gave him a wink. Jinyoung chuckled and looked to his side when he noticed Jackson was practically dying at their short interaction, clutching onto his heart.

 

“My heart~” Jackson cooed. “He’s so hot oh my god where did you find him?”

 

Jinyoung laughed. Due to Jackson’s dramatic reactions, the other students were starting to notice Jaebum too and were cooing about how handsome he is and how Jinyoung is so lucky to have everything - brains, looks, and a hot loving boyfriend.

  


When the ceremony started and the top students were seated on the seats on stage, Jinyoung was quite shocked at how nicely Jaebum cleaned up. Instead of his usual t-shirt and jeans or hoodie and jeans, Jaebum is actually wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and first two buttons unbutton along with a pair of dark blue denim jeans. His hair is also nicely waxed up and pushed to the side. His eyes were only focused on Jinyoung and vice versa that it seemed as if it was only the two of them in that hall.

 

After the graduates were presented their certificates and all the speeches from teachers and principal were done, it was time for Jinyoung’s.

 

“So now I’ll invite our valedictorian, Park Jinyoung of Class 21-A, to give his speech,” the teacher said and there were loud cheers from his fellow schoolmates along with the parents in the hall. Jaebum didn’t expect that much cheer and support for Jinyoung and his heart literally swells with pride as Jinyoung walks up to the podium. Jinyoung smiles wide, looking only at Jaebum as Jaebum smiles back, clapping silently.

 

The graduation ceremony finally ended and Jaebum hops slowly to the side of the hall with his crutches, letting Jinyoung meet some of his friends and teachers first. But Jinyoung didn’t meet his friends and teachers first. He ran straight to Jaebum the moment he spotted him at the side and hugged him so tight that Jaebum almost toppled over.

 

“Hey graduate,” Jaebum said when Jinyoung finally pulls back. Jinyoung grinned, his arms still hugging Jaebum’s waist.

 

“You didn’t have to come you know,” Jinyoung said.

 

“I promised you didn’t I?” Jaebum smiled. “And apparently _someone_ didn’t tell me that he’s giving a speech?”

 

Jinyoung chuckled. “I don’t want to make it seem like you have to come just because I’m giving a speech. But you did anyway so I’m happy.”

 

“I’m very very proud of you,” Jaebum said softly to his ears and left a chaste kiss on the shell of his ear. Jinyoung blushes slightly and bit the his lower lip.

 

“Jinyoung-ah!!” Jackson shouted from afar as he ran to Jinyoung with open arms. Jinyoung lets go of Jaebum reluctantly.

“I’ll be right back,” Jinyoung said, kissing Jaebum quickly on the cheek before turning to walk to his friends who were approaching him. There were two other graduates and two juniors with Jackson. All of them hugged in a circle and jumped happily cheering that they finally graduated.

 

“Yugyeom and Jungkook, next year will be _your_ turn!” Jackson said, pointing to the two juniors with them. They were talking excitedly among themselves when Yugyeom brought up about Jaebum. And it got all of them excited again and they turned to Jaebum. Jinyoung led them to where Jaebum was standing and stood beside him.

 

“So this is Jackson, Namjoon, Hakyeon, Jungkook and Yugyeom that you met just now,” Jinyoung introduced them. Jaebum bowed slightly and all of them greeted Jaebum in unison.

 

“Jinyoung told us that you weren’t going to come because of your accident,” Hakyeon said.

 

“But of course. You wouldn’t be Mr. Boyfriend if you hadn’t insisted to come even with your crutches,” Jackson said. Jaebum laughed short at his nickname that apparently has become known amongst Jinyoung’s friends.

 

“We’ve heard a lot about you from Jinyoung,” Yugyeom said. Jaebum tilt his head over to Jinyoung.

 

“Really? I hope they are all good things,” Jaebum said.

 

“Of course! That’s why we really wanted to see you in person. Jinyoung wouldn’t even show us your picture. But _now_ we know why he’s _so_ secretive about you,” Jackson said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Why is that?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung turned to him. Jaebum obviously knows why but he wants to hear it.

 

“Coz you’re hot,” Jungkook blurted out. All of them laughed at the confession while Jungkook is slapping himself mentally for not being more careful.

 

“Well thank you Jungkook,” Jaebum smiled.

 

They invited Jaebum to join them for lunch but Jaebum politely declined. They bid their goodbyes and told Jinyoung that they’ll meet him at the cafe they’ve decided on.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us? Have you eaten?” Jinyoung asked as he walked alongside Jaebum to the school entrance.

 

“I don’t ‘lunch’ together, Jinyoung. Besides, it’s your graduation celebration. Go and have fun with your friends,” Jaebum said. Jinyoung pouted slightly.

 

“But I want to celebrate with you…”

 

“I’ll wait for you at home ok? We’ll celebrate tonight,” Jaebum smirked.


End file.
